1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner recovering device for electrophotographic apparatuses and a toner recovering filter for use in such a toner recovering device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The photographic recording processes of an electrophotographic apparatus represented by a printer or a copying machine include an electrically charging process, an exposing process, a developing process, a transferring process, a fixing process, a cleaning process, and an electrically discharging process. In the cleaning process out of these photographic recording processes, untransferred toner that has not been transferred onto a photosensitive body is eliminated by a mechanical cleaning device, e.g., a blade or a brush. This cleaning process is required in order to prevent drum offset caused by leaving the untransferred toner on the surface of the photosensitive body during the photographic recording process.
A large-sized high-speed electrophotographic apparatus consumes large amounts of toner per unit time, and this increases the amount of untransferred toner that remains on the surface of the photosensitive body. In order to recover the untransferred toner that has been removed by the cleaning device from the surface of the photosensitive body, a toner recovering device is generally employed. The toner recovering device includes a cyclone dust collector, a toner recovering filter, a cyclone dust collector blower, etc.